Halloween From Hell
by DeathAngel2015
Summary: It was supposed to be a fun party with spooky things, candy, and costumes. Now Lars the undead bunny and his Dark Alice must race against time to find their way out of Lee Skellington's huge mansion after their friends were murdered...by someone who wants to keep the undead bunny as their "pet".
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not sure if I want to do this."

"Why not?"

"It's because I look stupid!" the voice grumbled. The woman next to the voice rolled her eyes.

"It's not even that bad. Besides, you look really good!"

"Alisa, I'm the fucking white rabbit. How is that good?" Alisa just rolled her eyes again.

"Come on Lars! All you have are white bunny ears and the pocket watch. And to be specific, you're the undead and badass white rabbit." Alisa thought she did a job well done with their costumes. Lars had on a chocolate brown shirt that had shreds and rips in them. Some of the spots had fake blood smeared on the fabric. He had on black and white striped pants that had diagonal gashes littered on the thighs. His golden pocket watch was cracked and ticked with the passing time. His ears had long black chains from the tips. The only thing that stood out was his scars. Alisa applied red makeup to make it seem like Lars' scars were recently made. Even though it was a bit of a struggle, Lars was able to put in red contacts to finish the costume.

"I bet we'll win first place!" Alisa said with stars in her eyes. The badass rabbit chuckled.

"I don't know. Some people's costumes will be better than ours."

"I doubt it!" Lars laughed and shook his head. His lover also decided to do the Alice in Wonderland theme for their costumes. She was wearing Alice's dress, but instead of covering the back, it was a lace corset that was blood red. The dress was black instead of blue and the socks were replaced with ribbons that tied up to her knees. She had a little natural makeup, but her lips were ruby red. Alisa had put in burnt orange contacts and had a frilly black headband on. She looked like the dark baby doll version of Alice. Lars drove the corner until he saw a huge mansion with lights illuminating from the windows. The red Lamborghini went through the gate and into the parking lot and found a spot. The white rabbit cuts the engine and helps his maiden get out of the car.

"I'll get the cake." Alisa nodded and took the keys from Lars. The trunk popped open and Lars took out a long, rectangular cake. If cut properly, the cake could feed about everyone at the party. The tall man slams the trunk and starts to walk with the dark Alice. The couple reaches for the front door that was covered with spider webs and blood. Alisa felt uneasy.

"I-is that real?" Lars came behind her.

"No, it's just decorations that look real. Lee has a habit of doing that." He remembered last Halloween.

_He and other people were at his mansion for a Halloween party and he got thirsty. Lars went to the punch bowl and tried to scoop up some punch with ice cream in it, but instead he scooped up a human heart. Lars not only screamed his lungs out, he got laughed at by the other partiers. Needless to say, he lost his dignity and his food in the punch bowl._

"Where's the doorbell?" Lars held the cake in one hand and saw a tarantula blocking the button. Figuring that it was just another prop, the white rabbit pressed the giant spider. His theory was proven wrong when the tarantula's insides began to squirt all over his fingers. The dark Alice held her mouth in disgust.

"I thought you said that was a prop!"

"I thought it was too!" While Lars was trying to shake off the guts from the giant eight-legged bug, the door started to open.

_AAAAAHHHHH!_ Alisa and Lars jumped from hearing a screech. The door fully opened to a man with purple hair.

"Excellent! You two are here!" Lars scowled.

"You ass! I thought you said that the decorations were fake!" The man quirked an eyebrow.

"But they are!"

"Bullshit! That giant spider for a doorbell was real alright!" The man looked at the doorbell and made a face.

"Oh! You mean you killed that tarantula already? Thank God!" Now it was Lars' turn to arch his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" The couple shuddered a bit as the October wind picked up.

"Come in, come in. I'll tell you inside." The host escorted the couple inside. The three partiers quickly came inside and closed the door. The host took the cake Lars was holding and directed him to the bathroom.

"Go ahead and wash your hands. We'll be in the ballroom." The dark Alice followed the host into the ballroom. Lars o the other hand was busy trying to scrub the gunk off of his fingers.

_What did he mean with the tarantula?_ He thought. As he was reaching for the towel, he suddenly got suspicious. He was on high alert, like he was being watched by someone. Sensing the presence leave, Lars finished drying his hands and walked out the door.

_That's strange. It felt like someone was watching me. Maybe I'm just paranoid. _The undead bunny walked to the ballroom and saw that it was fully decorated. There were Jack-o-Lanterns near the doors and windows. The pillars were covered in cobwebs and slime. The curtains were ripped and had fake blood splatters. There were even a few skeletons hanging from the pillars with chains. The party was going well and was going to get better. Lars walked further into the ballroom and spotted the host and Alisa. The host seemed to have spotted him too.

"Lars! Get over here already!" the host shouted. The bunny chuckled and made his way over to his friend.

"Nice to see you too Lee, or the purple-headed Jack Skellington. " Lee gives his adopted brother a thumb's up. He was wearing a black and white striped suit with the collar and cuffs flaring. He had on black dress shoes and had painted skeleton hands on his. Across his face was a painted sinister smile with sharp teeth. However, instead of his white hair, he had on a purple wig. Lars tilted his head in confusion.

"Is there any reason of why you chose your Violet wig?" Lee thought about it for a second.

"You know, I have no idea." The undead bunny scratched his head.

"Well anyway, the party's going well as always."

"You mean it's excellent. Right?" Lars rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that." All of a sudden, there was the sound of shattering glass. The trio and every other partier looked for the source of the sound. There was a wine glass that was shattered in pieces and the bloody contents decorated the marble floor. Next to the shattered glass was a blonde woman. She was wearing a purple princess dress that showed off her shoulders. Her hands and arms were covered in silk white gloves. The princess's blonde hair was covered with a golden crest that had swirls in the front. The swirls were glittered with colorful jewels. The woman started to breathe hard due to frustration.

"Hey! What the hell-" CRASH! Another glass shattered on the floor, barely missing Lee's face. The purple-haired Jack Skellington face-palmed.

"Zelda! I told you and your sister you're here to party! Not fight!" Princess Zelda turned to Lee and crossed her arms.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Lee smirked.

"Well _Nina_, if you want me to call you by your name, I suggest that you and your sister would stop throwing my wine glasses around!"

"Hmph. She started it." Lee popped a small vein.

"I don't give a fuck of who started it, I'm finishing it!" Lee turned red with anger. Even Nina had to take a few steps back with surprise from his outburst.

"Anna! Get your ass down here! And stop being childish!" From the chandelier, a woman jumped down onto the floor. Her heels _clicked_ on the floor and didn't break.

"Here comes the Wicked Witch of the Whores." Nina taunted.

"Shut up bitch!"

"How about both of you shut the fuck up and go to different parts of the mansion! Goddamn! You women are ruining my party!" the frustrated host screamed. Both women cringed in fear of Lee almost exploding with sheer anger. Lars came over and puts his hand on Lee's shoulder. After feeling his brother's hand, Lee calms down and fixes his collar. He looks at Nina, then to Anna.

"Will you two please be civil enough to not try to kill each other or my guests? And to not destroy my home?" the host asked in a calmer voice. The sisters nodded.

"Oh and Anna," she looked at him, "the hem of your costume is still hanging from the chandelier." Anna looked up and saw a long string of fabric caught on the piece of metal. She felt a huge draft coming from her legs and ass. People around her started to laugh and a few men were whistling like wolves. Nina puts her hand over her mouth and tries not to laugh. Anna looked downs and saw that her purple witch costume was destroyed. The longer part of the skirt was gone and stopped covering Anna's legs and privates, revealing her purple thong with a cute kitten on the front.

"Didn't know you loved kitty-cats sis." the Zelda cosplayer taunted. Embarrassed, the purple witch takes her knife from her bra, cuts the long hem and runs out of the ballroom with her hands covering her butt. Lee smirked.

"Ah well! Let's get on with the party!" People cheered as music began to play.

* * *

"Are all of the suspects in custody?" came a voice from the radio.

"Affirmative. We're en route to the maximum security prison right now." said a voice talking to the voice box of the radio.

"Roger. Be careful."

"Over and out." The man in the passenger seat puts the voice box back in its proper place.

"Ugh. It just _had_ to be Halloween today. I could have been at a party right now!" The driver nodded.

"I know. They just had to call us in at the last minute and transfer these freaks over." The vehicle jumps a bit as it goes over a small hump in the road.

"Aren't you two supposed to be good drivers?! What the hell are you trying to do to me?"

"Shut up back there! I'm a cop, not a five-star limo driver. And if you don't want the chair, I suggest you shut up!" the driver yells back.

"Hmph." In the back of the vehicle were three men. One looked like he was twenty-three with tattoos covering his neck and arms. The man right next to him was probably in his thirties with gray hair already present. The last inmate was about forty-five years old. He looked like he was in his early thirties. His hair was black and he had the most gorgeous gray eyes that would make any woman faint in front of his feet.

"I swear, all I'm saying is that you should be a better driver."

"And all I'm saying is that you need to shut the hell up!"

"Dude, just do it already." said the youngest criminal.

"And why should I? His driving is horrible!" said the silver-haired criminal.

"And what's it to you anyway? We're all going to the same place."

"So? I bet my ass that you're gonna get the chair as soon as you get there."

"Shut up!"

"Make me asshole!" The silver-haired inmate spat on the youngest criminal. The tattooed man grabs his assailant and head-butted him. While the thirty-something criminal was stunned, the young criminal threw him against the wall. Hearing the commotion going on, the cops tried to ignore the fighting. However, the cop abruptly stopped the van when he heard two blood-curdling screams. The driver immediately pulls over and grabs the small walkie-talkie.

"This is Deputy Sherwin and Deputy Aaron. A conflict has happened with the criminals in the vehicle. We might need back up."

"Copy that ten-four. Back up is on the way. Be on guard."

"Roger. Over and out." The other deputy, Aaron sighed.

"What is just going on back there?" Deputy Sherwin just shakes his head.

"I'm not sure," he clicks off the safety of his gun. "but we have to find out. Cover me. If something happens, ring up dispatch immediately and run like hell." Aaron gulped.

"O-Okay…" The two men got out of their seats and silently walked to the back of the van. Neither one of them heard a sound.

_HOWL! _Both deputies jumped as they heard a wolf cry out to the moon. Regaining their composure, Sherwin unlocks the door and grabs the handle. After nodding in agreement with his co-worker, Sherwin flung the doors open and almost threw up. Aaron started to gag and this time, he throws up.

Inside the van was blood. Everywhere. There was blood on the ceiling, on the walls, and on the criminals too. All of them seemed to have bruises, lacerations, and multiple cuts. All three men were lying faced down and didn't seem like they were breathing whatsoever. After trying to keep his snacks down, Sherwin lowered his gun and checked their pulses.

"Jeremy Stanton, twenty-three, dead," he checked another body, "Daniel Jameson, thirty-five, dead." Aaron wiped his mouth after dispensing his vomit.

"How the hell did this happen?" Sherwin shook his head and breathed deeply to calm his nerves. He was alert, just in case something might happen.

"I'm not sure. Melchiorre Silverton, forty-five, dea-ACK!" rugged hands put pressure on his throat.

"Actually, I'm much more alive than you think." gray eyes suddenly open and a sadistic smirk formed on the criminal's lips.

"A-Aaron! R-run!" Sherwin struggled as he tried to pry Melchiorre's hands off of his throat.

"Oh shit! Sherw-"

"Just go dammit!" _SNAP! _ Blood starts to trickle out of the cop's mouth. After seeing his co-worker getting killed, Aaron stumbled and ran to the front of the car. He quickly takes the walkie-talkie and speaks to it.

"This is Deputy Aaron! We have an emergency! Criminal Melchiorre Silverton just killed Deputy Sherwin and the other criminals! I need serious back up NOW!"

"Copy that! Ten-four! Back up is on the way!"

"Ten-four! Get here—" he heard the safety of a gun click off next to him.

"Deputy? Deputy respond! Deputy! What the hell is going on there?!"

"You—no… NO! NO! NO-!" _BANG BANG BANG! _There was a small silence.

"Deputy? Respond this instant!"

"I'm afraid the deputy is out right now. Would you be willing to take a message from the Blood Hunter?"

"You bastard!"

"And a damn good one at that. Well, I think I'll go and get some candy myself. And I'm pretty sure you already know what I mean. Happy Halloween kids!" _BANG! _The radio was blown to bits. The killer looked up and saw barely visible lights flashing. He figured that a Halloween party was taking place. Hunter smirked deviously. He was going to have the sweetest time of his life. He looked to the victim he shot at. Eyes widened with surprise, nice tan skin, deep brown eyes. The Blood Hunter looked for a knife in Aaron's belt and cuts the handcuffs off. Navy blue fabrics rip open as the knife cuts through it. Melchiorre opens up the torn shirt and is mesmerized by the three bullet holes that littered the young cop's chest. He rubbed the well-toned muscles and shuddered in delight. Lust was surging through his veins. Feeling his need getting larger, the killer kissed the corpse's lips deeply. He moaned with pleasure.

"I think I'll have some left-over candy first…." He began to undo his pants and...

* * *

"I'm getting hungry. What sounds good?" Lee points to the food table.

"There's sandwiches, chips, cookies, cake, pie, candy, punch-"

"I think I got it, thanks." Lee shrugged.

"Whatever sweetens our tea man." The man got confused.

"What the hell are you saying?!" Lee rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Jin! Do you even watch tv anymore? You act more like a caveman every time I see you. You should seriously get out more." The black raven scoffed.

"Me? Get out more? I'm perfectly fine with-"

"HAHAHAHAHA! You look even stupider than me!" Jin popped a small vein.

"What? You couldn't find something else to wear? And you just wanted to show up to annoy the shit outta me?"

"No shit Sherlock!" Jin clenched his fist."

"Don't call me that!"

"Well, it's what you are. Being Sherlock is too bland, not excellent enough." the Jack Skellington impersonator pointed out. The raven haired man had an ugly checkered jacket and a weird looking hat. Underneath his jacket were his regular clothes and his regular business shoes.

"Kazuya, who the hell are you supposed to be?" Sherlock's father crossed his arms.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Just tell me already!"

"Hmmm…" There was a somewhat long pause. "Nope."

"Why not?!"

"Because you both are acting like children! Now will the both of you two act civilized for once?! Jesus! I swear if I hear another argument from either you two or the sisters I will PERSONALLY beat the shit out of all of you! If I would have known that children showed up, I would have just fed you to the wolves!" Lee's hair started to smoke. Even Jin and Kazuya held their hands up in defense.

"Alright, alright! We'll be civil…..For now." Kazuya folded his arms. Lee puts his hand to his head.

"Whatever. If you're hungry, just go to the food table and get something. If you need me, I'll be getting some medicine and then getting laid." The purple-haired man walked off with style and a major headache. Both raven-haired men blinked.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know why you're asking me. Anyways, what are you supposed to be?" Kazuya rolled his eyes.

"I'm Michael Myers."

* * *

White pills filled with relief were swallowed with a glass of cool water. Dealing with adults who act like spoiled children are a handful. After setting the empty glass on the counter, Lee picked up his walkie-talkie and spoke to it.

"This is 'The Excellent' here. Phase One is a go. Bring on Phase Two. And remember to head to the basement after they leave."

"Roger that. Phase Two, go!" Lee puts down the walkie-talkie and walks over to his closet. He opens it up and takes out his black top hat and a cane with a red skull for the handle. He straightened his costume out and chuckled.

"Let the party begin."

At the crime scene…..

"Check the surrounding area. He has got to have left something." A police officer orders to the others. There was an investigation occurring with the incident that happened almost an hour ago. A detective walked over to the back of the van and looked at where the bloody bodies lay.

"Well? Whatcha got?" the detective asked the coroner.

"Well, these men were not only beaten to death, there was massive strangulation." The coroner traces black-bluish imprints of giant hands on one of the victim's necks. The detective sighed and puts a hand in their hair.

"I swear to God, that son of a-"

"Haruka! Get over here!" the beautiful detective with black hair and adoring eyes walks to the front of the van. She spots her partner near the passenger seat.

"What's up Ry?" her partner pointed to the body whose pants and boxers were down. Thick white fluid came from under the body and from its mouth.

"The bastard killed him, then raped the corpse." Haruka looked at the thick fluid from the corpse's mouth.

"What's that?"

"Semen." Haruka gagged.

"That sick bastard! We have to catch him and fast!" Ry scratched his head.

"We need to find out where he went though. There's no telling when he'll-"

"Sh!" Ry was puzzled.

"What do you mean-"

"Shh!" the handsome detective was getting agitated.

"What are you-"

"Shut up and listen! Do you hear that?" Ry stops and listens. His eyebrows squint together with strain. He's hearing….music?

"Is that….?" Haruka nodded.

"If there's music blasting and we can hear it, there must be a party going on. He must be going there!" Immediately, the beautiful detective ran to her car and sparked the engine to life. Her partner jumps in along with her. Haruka grabs her walkie-talkie.

"Listen up! I need a team of SVU and a handful of SWATS. This man is dangerous, with or without weapons. Follow the flashing lights! Let's roll!" The detectives and a few police cars drove off into the night, hoping that the bastard didn't get his hands on anyone yet.

* * *

_Time-10:45 pm_

* * *

A dark shadow stands above the soiled body. Too bad that he wasn't all that great with his mouth. It looks like the young ones seem to have more talent than this guy. Reaching into the victim's pocket, the dark shadow reads the small little paper. The dark shadow hears a small noise.

"Joker? Are you there?" the dark shadow picks up the walkie-talkie laying next to the body.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Alright, go ahead and start the timer for the lights. Report back in for the placing of the dummies."

"Roger that." The dark figure looks at a control panel and finds a timer button and presses it. Looking up, the shadow spots a window. Getting curious, it gets closer to the window and the air leaves his lungs. There was a HANDSOME man washing his hands. His costume had rips and tears along his shirt and the shadow could see the rippling muscles. He had piercing red eyes and creamy tan skin. His lips were full and he had a great and well-toned ass. The figure's crotch started to hurt. What really turned him on were the bunny ears on the man's spikey hair. What would he give to play with those bunny ears while the man's head was in his lap, wrapping his full lips around him. The shadow puts his hand to his crotch. He was about to have his fantasy until he was spotted for a slight second. He ducked down and sighed.

"He might be the one I can keep!" After sitting for a while, the shadow gets up and looks through the window again. The bunny was gone. Feeling confident and horny, the shadow went to where the control panels are and began to formulate a plan.

"I will have him and his lips! Even if it kills me, I WILL feel his lips around ME!"

* * *

"Hey! How are you?" Hugs were being given and people were just smiling.

"I'm doing fine! You look beautiful Christie!" Christie blushed.

"Why thank you Alisa!" The dark Alice looked around.

"Where's the Prince?"

"He's busy sulking." In a corner, there was a man that was wearing a green prince costume. The undead bunny and Jack Skellington standing next to the Prince hung their heads in pity.

"She forced you to be Prince Naveen? Dude I feel for you." Lars pats Eddy on the back. The Prince sighed.

"Well, then again, she does make an excellent Princess Tiana. A very excellent one." Lee looked to the glittery green ball gown wearing woman. Her hair was pulled up to a bun. She had on very pretty green silk gloves and was adorned with a lily crown. Eddy shrugged.

"I know man. And I'm lucky."

"VERY lucky." All of a sudden, the lights began to flicker. Every partier began to murmur a bit with worry.

"What's going on with the lights?" Lars asked with suspicion. Lee made a face.

"I'm not sure." The flickering stopped completely and the music cranks up again.

"Not sure what that was." The undead bunny was on high alert as he sensed another presence. As if on cue, a shadow from the ceiling lands on the marble floor. The three men stared in awe.

"Raven?!" The ninja stood up properly and dusted off his costume.

"Sorry I'm late." Lars, Lee, and Eddy blinked.

"Uh….It's okay. And….who are you supposed to be? Raven crossed his arms.

"I'm a bus driver." Eddy all of a sudden bursts out laughing. Two men were taken aback from Prince Naveen's laughter.

"What's so funny about that?" Jack asked.

"He's portraying the Cleveland Bus Driver! Oh my God that's so fucking awesome! He should win hands-down for that!" The purple-haired man laughed.

"Not bad Raven. Not ba-" the lights instantly shut off. People started to panic and scream.

"Wh-what the hell is going on?!"

"What's happening?!"

"This is scary!" Many voices of the partiers rang with panic. Some of them started to leave in a hurry. Lars, Eddy, and the Mishimas started to look around a bit for answers. Alisa and Christie stood near each other in fear of the sudden darkness and stampeding partiers. Lee, without letting anyone notice, gave a satisfied smirk.

"I love my job!"

_Time-11:06 pm_

The lights finally flicker back on. Most of the partiers got in their cars and left. Only the people that participated in the Iron Fist Tournament remained in the ballroom. There was a huge silence.

"Umm…..What just happened?" asked the Princess Tiana cosplayer.

"…..Party's over….?" asked Alisa. The gang looked to Lee.

"I honestly don't know what just happened." The host looked as dumbfounded as his guests. He started counting everyone.

"Wait," he counted again, "we're missing someone!" Everyone looked around.

"Who are we missing?" questioned Raven. Dark Alice gasped.

"It's Anna!" The other Williams sister scoffed.

"That little whore could take care of herself." Alisa narrowed her eyes.

"But-"

_'Cause she's such a good kisser!_

_Got lipstick on my leg_! Lee answered his phone.

"This is Chaolan speaking. What?! When?! How in God's name did they get it?! Send the cops over now!" For a split second, everyone but Lars saw the mischievous glint in Lee's eye. He quickly puts his phone away and puts on his top hat.

"This is bad." Sensing his brother's panic, Lars puts a firm hand on his shoulder.

"What's bad Lee?"

"Two prisoners escaped from jail! They killed the wardens and the security guy outside! One of the maids spotted them-"

"Then why the hell should we be worried?! I could take them-" Kazuya interrupted.

"It's because they're assassins! And they're at Nina's level!" The blonde woman's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's impossible!" The Jack impersonator lowered his head with grief.

"I know. We need to find Anna and evacuate quickly. The sooner we find her, the better." Everyone nodded.

"Then let's split up-"

"NO!" Kazuya arched an eyebrow.

"And why not? We'll cover more ground that way!"

"And if you could think like an assassin Kazuya, we go after our targets one by one if we have to hunt for them in a huge place like this." Nina stated.

"Then we should stick together." Michael Myers rolled his eyes.

"You can't expect me to actually be afraid of two clowns that can barely land a blow on me!" Lee's vein popped.

"It's either that, or you look through this whole damn mansion and find the prisoners!" The elder Mishima thought about it. Should he really spend the rest of Halloween looking for two people that aren't worth his time in this huge million dollar mansion filled with trap doors and pranks? Hell no. He sighed.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll walk with you babies until we find my assassin." Lee sighed in relief.

"Let's just go and find her."

* * *

"Do you have it set up?"

"Yes. It's all done."

"Good. Now remember, listen to the walkie-talkie. There's a bug in each room of where the dummies are set up. After they leave, get the dummies and bring them to the basement."

"Right. Phase Two is in action. Go ahead and get moving."

"Roger." The woman's voice retreated as she walked to the basement. The man with black hair licked his lips as he saw the woman's nice ass. Too bad he preferred men.

* * *

**Yeah I wrote this last year before and around Halloween last year, but no one would really read it. So, I'm sharing it with fellow readers! I actually started to write this during my study halls and then I just couldn't stop writing. It was like a movie was being played in my head. By the way, even though it's old, the Cleveland Bus Driver was just a random idea I thought of. Anyway, enjoy the story! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

He climbs up a short ladder and ties the rope on a ceiling fan. The man looked at the dummy. Blood smeared on the purple witch costume, deep gashes on its ivory skin, the blood running down the legs while the underwear was down to the ankles. He had to admit, the prankster behind this has pretty good tastes. The walkie-talkie cackled.

"Hurry up! They're on their way to the room!"

"Alright! Hold on." The dark-haired man quickly walks out of the room and goes to a different room with the other staff. The man was disappointed that he couldn't see the shocked face of the handsome bunny. He smiled. He was going to see that shocked face when he has his…..in the bunny's….

* * *

_Time-11:19 pm_

* * *

"Did she say where she was going before she left the ballroom?" asked Kazuya.

"No. She just ran out."

"Then why do we need to look for her?" Now it was Lee's turn to get pissed.

"Do you want to look for her yourself in this mansion?" Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Listen bastards! This is not the time to be arguing like children! Now will the both of you just shut up! We're looking for someone and we need to get out of this mansion fast!" Jin screamed his lungs out. Everyone was silent at the raven-haired man's outburst.

_Meow._

"This is not the time to be making jokes!"

"Sh!" _Meow._ Raven looked down and saw a gray and black striped cat hugging his leg.

"What a cute kitty!" Alisa and Christie said together with hearts in their eyes.

"Simba? What are you doing here?" Lee picked up the cat.

"You named him 'Simba'?"

"Her and yes, I did." Lee made a face as he felt something wet on his hand. Holding Simba in one arm, he examined his skeleton hand.

"Blood." Everyone was on edge now.

"Simba, where did this blood come from?" Kazuya rolled his eyes.

"You surely can't expect a cat to understand what you're saying!"

"Apparently she can. Let's follow her." The gang were walking right behind the leading feline. Christie and Alisa began to feel uneasy.

"Where do you think the blood came from?" whispered the green princess.

"I don't know!" the dark Alice whispered with panic. Both women had about enough fun for one night. Both Eddy and Lars put a protective hand on their girlfriends' shoulder. Both women calmed down a bit after feeling the hands of their boyfriends. The two couples suddenly stop when the feline came to a stop at a door. Lee tried to turn the knob but it didn't budge.

"Locked?" Using his strength, Lee kicks the door off of its hinges and turns on the light.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"OH MY FUCKING—"

"NO!" Screams of horror were being shared. Even Nina was shocked beyond belief. She knew that she hated her sister and wanted her dead, but she didn't want her to die in this gruesome death!

The two women began to cry and scream. Their lovers held them tight and kept the sight of the dead body away from the women. Raven, being the ninja he is, goes up to the dangling body and places two fingers on the neck.

"Well?" asked Michael Myers with anxiety. The Cleveland Bus Driver only lowered his head. Jin turned away from the body, feeling pity rising from his stomach. Nina held her head down in shame. She'd never think that her sister would be brutally murdered like this. Kazuya came up to the body and examined it. Then he scanned the room.

"It was a surprise attack." Lars raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" Raven pointed towards a broken vent.

"The killers came through that vent, drugged her up with something that can give you total paralysis in a matter of minutes," he pointed to the dried blood between the legs, "raped her then slit her throat open."

"He's right. Even though Anna is a great assassin, she was nowhere near their level." Lee steps out in the hallway and dials the "police".

"Hello? Yes, someone called here earlier. We need the cops NOW. Someone has just been murdered. What are you talking about?! There are some clown killers here! I'm talking about the serial killers that had on clown masks! YES them! Can you please just hurry?! Yes. It's 44562 Reading Ave. Yes the mansion. We're trying to hurry up and get out! Just hurry!" Lee hung up the phone with the "cops". His smile turned mischievously deadly. He quickly sent out a text.

_Anna's dead. Ready for the next kill. Get going and fast! It'll be a matter of time if the baby fawn realizes it early. _He waited for a few seconds.

_Roger. Second kill is a go! _Jack Skellington smirked.

_Excellent! _Putting his phone away, Lee goes back in the room with everyone else. Michael Myers looked to his brother.

"Well?"

"They didn't take me seriously when I said they were killer clowns—"

"Hell, nobody would take that statement seriously!" Lee frowned from the interruption.

"As I was saying, when I told them it was the serial killers that had on the clown masks, they understood immediately. The 'cops' are on their way now."

"Hopefully they'll get here. The cops were never good at doing their jobs." Jin commented. The guys and Nina rolled their eyes. Nina pulls out a Swiss-Army knife from her shoe.

"I'll cut her down." The Williams sister cuts the thick rope and catches her sister's body. She lays the bloody body on the bed and closed the eyes. Jin came over and arranged the hands to fold on the stomach and pressed the feet together.

"We need to leave, now." The former Tekken officer stated. He pulls Alisa away from his chest and takes a hankie from his pocket and wipes her tears. The poor girl's makeup was smeared all over her face. Lars did his best to clean up his lover's face without trying to make it look worse. Eddy did the same thing to Christie, but the princess snatched the hankie and blew her nose, sounding like a blow-horn in the process.

Raven crossed his arms and thought silently. He suddenly felt a small vibration in his front pocket. He takes out a small cell phone and opens it to a text. Behind the dark sunglasses, his eyes were grinning with mischief.

_Anna's dead. Begin the next death with the Princess and the Frog._ Raven replied.

_With pleasure._ After responding to the text, Raven puts his phone away and clears his throat.

"We need to leave right now. There's no telling where those killers are." Kazuya sighed with frustration.

"Then why are we still standing here?! If we need to go, then come on!" Raven started to walk out the door. Lee soon followed after him. Everyone else seemed to have gone out the room but Eddy, Christie, Lars, and Alisa. The undead bunny tried to lead Alisa out, but she was refusing to move.

"Alisa, we have to go."

"But—but—but we can't just leave her here!"

"We have to. The authorities will have to further inspect her body. We could be wrong about her death too you know." Eddy chimed in. Lars sighed.

"We'll do something for Anna later. We need to leave now." Even though the dark Alice hesitated, she nodded and followed Lars. Eddie and Christie soon followed.

_Meow. _The princess in green looked down to see Simba near her skirt. She quietly picked up the kitty and stroked her fur.

"You know we're next in line right?" The kitten _meowed_ again.

"We'll go do our stuff. Remember, we'll be in the restroom." Eddy said, pointing to the cat's pink nose. The gray-striped cat _mewed_ with playfulness. Princess Tiana puts the cat back on all-fours and walks quickly to the other couple. Prince Naveen hurried along with her.

* * *

_Time-11:27 pm_

* * *

"Are you sure that this is working?"

"What are you talking about? Of course it's working! We just need to wait. They'll be in at any minute. We just can't give away our positions."

* * *

"I need a good excuse for us to leave." whispered Christie.

"Do you have another idea besides needing to use it?" Christie thought about if for a second. A good idea popped in her head.

"I've got it." The princess walked up to the couple and tapped Alisa's shoulder.

"Hun? I need to talk to you about something." Lars arched his eyebrow.

"What about Chris?"

"Girl stuff." Lars wasn't buying it.

"About what?" Christie popped a vein.

"I'm on my fucking period!" The prince that was a frog face-palmed. Lars was taken aback because of the unexpected answer. Alisa sighed with embarrassment.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"Hun? Do you have a tampon on you?" Alisa pulls out a tampon from her bra. Lars felt really uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"I'll go to the restroom back there." The undead bunny grabs the princess's arm.

"No way." Christie frowned.

"Why not?"

"It's because there's no telling of what would happen if you went back there!" Eddy stepped in.

"Dude, chill. I'll be there with her while she takes care of business." Lars was still not going for it.

"We have to catch up with them now! You can't go off alone!" Eddy pulled out a glock 17.

"If anyone tries to mess with her, I'll blow their brains out. And I also mean you. Don't test me Lars." The sandy blonde narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. But you better hurry up." Lars turned his heel and started to drag his girlfriend away. While getting dragged away, Alisa's hand went behind her back and crossed her index and middle finger, then formed a "j" with her pinkie. Understanding the signal, Christie and Eddie disappeared into the bathroom.

With the rest of the group….

"How much longer are we supposed to wait for them?" Kazuya ranted while sitting on a chair.

"They should've been here by now!" said Sherlock. Lee sighed.

"I don't know." The knob of the door began to turn. Everyone in the room started to stand and was getting into their fighting positions. The door opened to reveal Lars and Alisa. Everyone sighed with relief. Raven however, began to notice that another couple was missing.

"Where's Eddy and Christie?" The undead bunny snorted.

"The princess had to take care of her 'business' in the bathroom." Dark Alice simply rolled her eyes.

"Relax. Just give her a few minutes. It takes a while."

"I don't think it would take a while for you to shove that—" Alisa popped a small vein.

"How about you try to shove a tampon up your vagina while you're bleeding!" All of the guys cringed in disgust. Nina crossed her arms.

"Are you an idiot? Do you want me to castrate you and replace your hot dog with a taco so you can see how it feels?" Lars started to gag.

"No! No! I'm fine. Never mind I said that!" Jin was close to throwing up.

"Since when did we get on the topic of a woman's menstrual cycle?" Raven shrugged.

"Not sure, but—" _BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!_ Everyone jumped.

"What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Kazuya. Lee and Raven knew the signal. _Meow!_

"What the—?" Michael Myers looked down to see Simba running around in circles around his legs. "Lee! Do something with your cat! I think it has rabies!" Lee picked up the frightened cat and hissed when she scratched him.

"She's frightened by the gunshots." He puts the cat down and watched her scurry out of the door. Alisa came over to Lee and wraps a hankie around his fresh wound.

"Don't worry about me! We have to follow her!" As soon as Lee was trying to run out, his brother holds him back.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Lee was desperately trying to go after Simba.

"What do you think I'm doing?! I'm going after Simba! She might know where those shots came from!"

"No way. You're staying here."

"I don't have time for your stubbornness! I'm going!" Lars kept a firm grip on his brother's shoulder.

"Are you fucking insane?! Do you even know what the hell you're doing?!"

"All of this shouting isn't doing shit! Now will you girls stop pulling each other's hair!" Raven gruffed in a loud voice. Lee finally shook off Lars' vice grip.

"This is MY mansion! I know this place like the back of my hand! I'm going to find our friends whether you like it or not!" Lee runs out and follows his cat. The undead bunny ran his fingers through his golden spikes.

"He's being an idiot right now." Kazuya crossed his arms.

"How can you be so sure? You're being an idiot right now." Lars glared at his half-brother.

"What the hell?"

"Those shots could've came from anywhere in the mansion." Jin reasoned with his eyes closed.

"And how would you know that? I heard those shots like they were right next to my ear!"

"It's because of the structure of the mansion. All of these walls are thick as well. But the material of the wall can allow sounds that are as loud as a reef blower or a gunshot can be ricocheted throughout the whole mansion. You also forgot that vent can carry sound waves. And you're supposed to be the best of the best. I must say Lars, you're clearly worn down." Michael Myers chuckled at his half-brother's stupidity and embarrassment. Lars was at a loss for words.

"How long has our host been gone?" asked the purple princess. The bus driver checked his watch.

"He's been gone for almost ten minutes. We need to find him and the other two. And fast." Raven started to walk out the door with everyone else following. Except one.

"I'm not going." Raven rolled his eyes under his dark shades.

"Don't be a baby." Lars sat on a couch.

"I told you I'm not going! I'm waiting for the authorities to get here." Alisa puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Love, maybe you should go with them." Lars crossed his arms.

"Why should I?" Nina popped a vein.

"For starters, these assassins are probably more skilled than me. And, you're only one person. Only God knows how many killers there are lurking around, waiting for you to be vulnerable so they could take you out. Don't be stupid. If all of us got back to you later and all we find is a severed head, who's fault would that be?" If they could, Raven, Kazuya, and Jin would've gave Nina a standing ovation. Lars sighed.

"All right fine! Let's just hurry up and find—" The former soldier was cut off when the electricity flickered, shut off, then turned back on again.

"Let's move!" Everyone raced out behind the ninja. The gang ran back down the hallway and stopped when they say the gray cat hissing.

"What's wrong with it now?"

"You tell us Sherlock." Kazuya shrugged off a heated glare. Alisa walked up to the cat and cautiously reached out to touch Simba's fur.

"Simba? Did you see something?" The cat allowed Alisa to pet her, but continued to hiss at the bathroom door.

"Lee? Are you in there?" Alisa gently picked up the cat and pushed the door open. Felling for a switch, the dark Alice bumped into something that was soft, but hard.

_What the— _She finally felt the switch and turned it on. Her eyes came in contact with Jack Skellington's back.

"Lee? Lee? What are you staring at—OH MY GOD!" The cat cried in pain from being squeezed too hard. After hearing her scream, the gang came rushing in.

"What happened—HOLY—"

"DAMMIT!"

"SHIT!"

There lay two bodies covered in blood. Christie's pretty green dress was stained with thick crimson liquid that flowed from the bullet holes. Her lover suffered the same fate. His green prince costume became red. Eddy's gun was resting in his hand. A small hole in his forehead gushed with blood. Alisa screamed with absolute horror. Nina just stared at the corpses with a gaping mouth. Kazuya shuts his mouth and turns his back on the gruesome scene. Jin just crosses his arms.

Raven came up and felt a pulse on Christie's neck. "Dead." He did the same thing with Eddy. "Dead." Lars grunted in frustration.

"How the hell does this keep happening?! First Anna, now them?!" Lars looked up and saw that the windows were slightly cracked, but opened. He started to put pieces together.

"They must've came through the window. Christie screamed and they shot her. Eddy must've heard and retaliated with shots, only to end up dead himself…." Alisa buried her face in her lover's chest. How much longer is this insanity going to last? _Meow!_ Lars looked down to see the feline running in circles again.

"Lee?" Lars shook his brother's shoulder. Lee was still unresponsive. The elder Mishima scoffed.

"This is how you do it." Kazuya came up to Lee and punched him in the back of his head.

"OW! What the fuck man!" The Jack Skellington rubbed his sore head.

"See? I told you. Whoops." The men looked down to see a purple wig mopping up blood.

"Dude!" Kazuya shrugged it off. _Meow! _Nina looked down at the cat and picked it up.

"What is it Simba? Besides those men acting like children?" The cat _meowed_ again and hopped out of Nina's arms. Simba tried to get out of the door, but couldn't. Nina opens up the door and follows the panicking feline. The Mishimas trail behind her. Alisa held Lars tightly and was slowly guided out by Lee and the undead bunny. Lee turned back and blinked five times at Raven. Understanding the signal, Raven pulls out a thick black cloth. As soon as the two men and sobbing woman walked out of the door, Raven picks up the glock 17 and wraps it in the cloth. He quickly gets up and takes off a tile of the wall and stashes the concealed gun in it.

Feeling a bit childish, the ninja unwraps the gun and pulls the trigger. Big and little bubbles were floating from the pointer.

"Lee. You're one hell of a trickster." After having his fun, Raven re-wraps the toy gun and places it back in the hidden compartment. The ninja places the tile back and takes out his phone. He quickly sends a text.

_It's time for the greatest assassin to be dethroned._

* * *

**Suspenseful ain't it xD. I know I'm so evil killing off people xD. Anyway, the first "victim" is Anna when she's found hanging from a ceiling fan after she was "raped" and had her throat slit. The next "victims" are Eddie and Christie (I only dressed them up as the Princess and the Frog characters because I love the movie and I literally couldn't think of anything else good to put them in -_-) and they get "murdered" from gun shots. Those two facts are just to clear up some confusion. Anyway, here's the second part. I know it's long as hell, but I just couldn't stop writing. I did get most of the third part done, but it's not finished because Halloween passed before I can get it out and I somewhat lost inspiration for it. I need some reviews and ideas if you want me to keep the story going. I'm up for suggestions! Happy reading everyone! :)**


End file.
